the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Five Clans
The Five Clans Welcome to the Five Clans! This takes place in the future when the five clans have settled in and lived a peaceful existence. Later on a troubling threat looms over the five clans. A new group has risen. The Kittypet army. They go in stealing prey and resources. But is that the real threat? Three apprentices (starting as apprentices) from each clan are part of a special prophecy shown by each of the following medicine cats: Lilypond, (Skyclan med cat), (Windclan med cat), (Shadowclan med cat), (Thunderclan med cat). Rules You must have at least one oc in three of the clans this prophecy gives no powers whatsoever. While your character may have weird talents (Minnowpaw has a knack for breath holding) They may not have anything op such as super strength or speed. Don't cause drama First come first serve No Mary Sues/ Gary Stus Continue reading rules. Add no mary sues to your form at the bottom. 35 cats per clan (This is about the number a cannon clan has) No more than 4 ocs per clan for now You are only allowed to play one cat from part of the prophecy, one leader, and two deputy ocs. Also two medicene cat ocs If you have a half-clan, former kittypet, loner, former rogue cat. Please go to the other cats section to explain why or to document them. While you may want to choose your suffix. This is not always the case. It must match up with your cat to be considered doable. While you may give suggestions it is actually up to you to prove your cats suffix. If you read all the rules please say your ideal warrior name in your form. Mine is Minnowthorn! Totally fits me when you realize how I found it out! If you don't know you can always say a rogue name that you would like! Riverclan '' Leader Hailstar/Female/Persian cat/ A white cat with blue eyes. One shredded ear and blind in one eye. A scar running along her shoulder./Sweetstartherbrave/Pure Riverclan Deputy Whisperseeker/Female/ A slim silky furred she-cat. Alluring green eyes. An ash colored pelt with a black tail/The-Lonely-Owl/River and Shadow Medicine cats (x3) Lilypond/Female/Nebelung cat/ A gray with blue eyes. She has no scars./Sweetstarthebrave/Pure Riverclan Shellfall/Female/Turkish Angora/A sleek, creamy white she-cat with long fur and sparkling green eyes. She has a black nose/MistyBreeze123/Pure RiverClan Warriors Larkfeather/Female/Havana Brown/ A brown she cat with hazel eyes. Scar down her eyes/Sweetstarthebrave/Pure Riverclan/Minnowpaw/ Apprentices Minnowpaw/Female/Nebelung Cat Mix/A gray cat with bright green eyes. She has dark gray markings. No scars. Very long limbed. Strong hind legs and above average front as a result of manipulating genes. Webbed paws./ Sweetstarthebrave/Riverclan/Skyclan /Larkfeather/Part of Prophecy Elders Open Kits Open ''Windclan '' Leader Soaringstar/Chartreuse/Slim, pale gray tom with green eyes/9 lives Deputy Swiftstep/ Egyptian Mau/ A silver spotted tabby. Bright green eyes. No scars Medicine cats (x5) Open Warriors Open Apprentices Open Kits Open Elders ''Shadowclan '' Leader Wildstar/Male/Unknown/A pale brown tom with darker brown paws and over his eyes/The-Lonely-Owl/Pure Shadowclan Deputy Dimpelt/Female/Snowshoe cat/A white she-cat with a beige back, dark brown tail, light brown face and a dark brown 'mask'. She has a scar on the side of her neck and one on her shoulder/MistyBreeze123/Pure ShadowClan Medicine cats (x5) Open Warriors Open Apprentices Whitepaw/Female/A small black apprentice with a white muzzle/Pure Shadowclan/The-Lonely-Owl/Wildstar Kits Open Elders Open ''Skyclan '' Leader Open Deputy Hiddenstep/Male/A dark almost black brown tabby with blue eyes/Pure Skyclan Medicine cats (x5) Open Warriors Crowpounce/Male/Unknown breed/A pure black cat with blue eyes./ Sweetstarthebrave/ Father to Minnowpaw/ Pure Skyclan/ Will not be trusted with an apprentice even though his charm almost made it possible for him to have one. Apprentices Open Kits Open Elders Open ''Thunderclan '' Leader Open Deputy Open Medicine cats (x5) Open Warriors Open Apprentices Streakpaw/Male/Singapura cat/A small white tom with a light gray back and dark gray tail. He has large, round gray-green eyes and big ears/MistyBreeze123/Pure ThunderClan/Part of prophecy Kits Open Elders Open ''Other cats Im guessing you heard of cats that are half clan, rogues, or loners. This section explains all of that and more! Minnowpaw/Sweetstarthebrave/Sky and River/ Her father Crowpounce was very cunning and charming cat. Encouraged to stray out of bounds by his dislike for rules he sought out a riverclan she cat named Lilypond. The two met in secret on the way to moonpool and back. Once found out. About everything they were forced to leave each other and continue on their own. Their one kit Minnowpaw while caring for them prefers not to mention it. However, she still gets disgusted looks from some cats in the clans. Whisperseeker/The-Lonely-Owl/River and Shadow/ Her mother was a riverclan cat named Emberdapple and her father was a shadowclan cat named Ripplewing, Emberdapple said she got her flirtatiousness from her father who shes only ever met at gathering, Alot of the other clans and even some of riverclan question her rank of Deputy one due to her half clan heritage and two to the consent fact shes flirting with cats from other clans but its all a ploy to get information from them Forms Joining Name Rank Clan Halfclan? Part of Prophecy? Breed Description If apprentice suggested Suffixes Personality